


Scars

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 2x01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes it's so hard to forgive a person. Sometimes, it's the only thing you can do." </p>
<p>Skye tries to hate Ward with all of herself, but she can't. those scars remind her constantly of how she almost losed him. She loves him, hates him, even she don't knows what to test. <br/>Story of a hard and difficult path that will bring two young lovers to rediscover a love that they considered lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

 

 

 

_Sometimes it's so hard to forgive a person_

 

_Sometimes, it's the only thing you can do_

 

 

 

_I know what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can not stop we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out Entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 

 

She hated him.

 

She detested him.

 

She loved him.

 

Skye not even longer knew what she felt for him, what she really felt.

 

Sometimes she surprise herself to think of him, to think of the grumpy SO she had known. She wondered if there was some truth in all these lies.

 

She wondered if his feelings for her were real.

 

One thing was certain. She loved him.

 

He was stronger than she was, she couldn't do anything.

 

That bastard had entered in her head, he had become part of her.

 

He was like a powerful drug that was circulating in her veins. He was what took away her sleep, he was what made her work tirelessly, he was the one that didn't make her eat. He was what made her weak.

 

Every time her brain was allowed to go to him, remind her of his shy smile or laugh that it was so rare to hear, she coursed herself.

 

It was as if every fiber, every cell in her body wanted to see him.

 

Coulson was categorical. Grant told he would speak with her alone, and she only.

 

Her feet walked alone to the door "Voult D" with all the force of will that Skye had in her body at that moment.

 

She didn't want to see him.

 

She wanted to see him.

 

She didn't want to talk to him. She would have screamed at everything.

 

She would tell him what a bastard he was, how a horrendous person he was. She would have screamed that she still loved him, she could not hate him all the way as she would like.

 

She would have screamed to leave her alone, at least in those few hours of sleep that she could have.

 

She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to tell him how he had made her feel loved, even with only one kiss. She would tell him how she wanted his lips, his arms around her.

 

But of course,she wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

 

"Aren't you sign for sored eyes?" asked Ward, as soon as she set foot inside that cell.

 

He had lost weight and had a long beard that covered those cheekbones that use made him look like a greek god.

 

He seemed only a crumpled copy of the Grant Ward she knew. He seemed like a bad photo in black and white of what had been the man she was in love.

 

She tried with all of herself to remain impassive, not betraying any emotion.

 

Scars.

 

Two, large, on both wrists.

 

In those months they spent together, she had never noticed them. Yet, she thought knew to perfection every single scar that adorned his body.

 

And all that is good within her, collapsed miserably.

 

He told her that he had gone through a bad period. He said the first pair of pants that they gave him and had a button on the back.

 

They took them away from him.

 

He also told her how, if you properly fold a piece of paper, it became sharp.

 

No paper for him.

 

Then, he began to run against the wall, with the sole purpose of obtaining physical pain.

 

"You should have run faster" she heard her voice say.

 

Every muscle in her body was screaming, but her brain had formulated that sentence before she could even realizing it.

 

That wasn't the Grant Ward she knew. The Grant Ward she knew would never give up. The Grant Ward she knew was a fighter, a survivor.

 

But the Grant Ward she knew was no longer here. Only the smile of a person who had just confessed to having attempted suicide.

 

He had tried to kill himseld, and he was smiling as he said it. It was all so wrong.

 

Eventually she obtained the information she was looking for.

 

Grant had seemed incredibly polished as he gave it to her. It was almost like the old Ward.

 

But she didn't let him finish talking.

 

"It's true, and so will be everything I'll tell you for the rest of my life. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just want to help you. And as this information will proves true, I hope you come back to me. There is so much I want to tell you about ... "

 

But the white wall became completely still before he could finish the sentence.

 

It was too much to bear.

 

She could not even stand for too long in Coulson's office.

 

"So he wasn't lying" she asked incredulously.

 

Maybe what he had said was true. Maybe the version she knew was the wrong one and this is the real Grant Ward.

 

A man who looks at her as if he had found the light in her. A man who would follow her even the most suicidal mission . A man who, even though she never wanted to admit it, completed her in a way that no one else could.

 

They were as white and black, like two different sides of the same coin.

 

She didn't stay long in Coulson's office. The cameras were still pointed at him and it was still too bad.

 

The vision of those scars had stuck in her mind.

 

 

It didn't take long before the tears arrived.

 

It was a natural reaction whenever she allowed herself a little self-pity or thought of him.

 

She collapsed on her bed, tired as if she had fought the longest battle of her life.

 

She pulled out from the top drawer of the bedside table a photo. It was the only photo she was able to do with him.

 

She had almost had to force him to do it.

 

In the end, Grant had the most tender smile she had ever seen on him. One of those smiles that made her melt, one of those smiles that reminded her that, after all, he was human.

 

"I'm glad you didn't run faster against that wall" she said, stroking his face with her thumb.

 

She hated him.

 

She detested him.

 

She loved him.

 

Why was it so hard to forgive someone?

 

Skye didn't have the answer. And perhaps, she would never have had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help! 
> 
> As if I had nothing to write about, here's another long! 
> 
> Obviously, if you have not seen the 2x01, the fic will seem a little bit nebulous. 
> 
> For the rest, the first chapter is a sort of inner monologue of Skye after her first visit to Ward. 
> 
> I still can't believe that my baby has tried to kill himself. 
> 
> I sincerely hope that in tonight's episode we will know something more about him. 
> 
> At least one miserable scene with Skye. 
> 
> The song of the chapter is "Animals" by Maroon 5. I saw the video today and the song screams Skyeward from every pore (?)


End file.
